Coffee Shop Blues
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: Nick and his younger sister are getting coffee so they can meet Jeff before having a picnic in the park. The only thing though, Nick didn't mean to gain the attention of the waitress. Niff


**Im Back!**

**I didnt even go anywhere but Im back!**

**The time it took to write this was 250 minutes**

**Here is a story I have been working on for months, it is when I have a shit day at work and everything annoys me. You know how it is.**

**Also in this story they order a strawberry and cream frappe. So amazing, I highly recommend them.**

**Also I have about six stories at the moment with over a 1000 words for each so hopefully I can publish a few more soon. **

**Follow me on tumblr at squigglegiggleme**

**Love Squiggle xoxo**

"You're welcome," Carly said half sarcastically as the customer walked away without thanking her. Was it so difficult for people to use manners? The cafe wasn't busy, meaning her day would progress slower than it already was. She grabbed a rag and cleaned the counter as she pretended to look busy.

Carly didn't have any big dreams, no desire to leave her home town; she was comfortable with her life and hoped that her beauty course would be useful in the future. Still, it didn't stop her from hoping that life had to be better than it was now. Day after day, serving rude people, washing disgusting dishes of half eaten food and constantly cleaning everything since the other employees didn't seem competent to.

A little ray of hope appeared when a hot brunette guy walked through the door... And a little girl. Hopefully she wouldn't throw a tantrum and demand things. The guy wouldn't be older than eighteen, Carly's age, so maybe she had a chance.

He leant down and picked up the little girl, carrying her over to the counter. The two looked at the array of food, the little girl touching the freshly cleaned glass with her dirty fingers. As she watched, it seemed as though they had their own language; she would grin and let out a squeal while he would nod his head and smile, knowing exactly what she wanted. Even in her current shitty mood, Carly had to admit it was pretty cute.

"How are you?" Carly asked as she approached them. The brunette looked up from the display case and smiled, and no, she was not blushing and she certainly didn't feel her heart flutter at that one look he gave her.

"I'm good thank you- Hayley, stop," he laughed as the little girl started playing with his hair and making it look even more sexily disheveled than it was before, Carly seriously needed to focus before she said something dumb.

"What can I get for you today?" Carly asked, grabbing a note pad and pen.

"A large soy caramel latte, a large strawberry and cream frappe and what colour milk do you want?"

"Pink!" Hayley shouted with a gleeful smile.

"You heard the lady, a small pink milkshake. Did you want the cookie still?" he asked, gesturing to the shortbread biscuit with green icing. The little girl suddenly became shy, nodding before hiding her face into the boy's neck.

"Can I get a frog cookie, caramel slice and one of those gluten free biscuits as well, please," he asked politely.

"Sure thing, can I grab your name so I can write it on the cups?" Carly asked.

"Nick and Hayley," he answered then turned to face the little girl again and started making faces at her.

"You're such a good father," Carly said nonchalantly, well trying to act aloof while she was having a hard time from turning into a stuttering mess because this guy was hot and the way he interacted with kids was a complete turn on. What Carly didn't expect was for the boy to start laughing uproariously.

"Sorry, I'm her brother. God having a kid at eighteen would not work for me at all," Nick told with a chuckle. She smiled at that that worked out better in her head with the life she had planned for them; ok she really needed to stop now, it was getting creepy. The employee picked up the last cup and was stumped.

"Um, what name did you want for this one?"

"Jeff," Nick said quickly.

"We gonna see Jeffy!" Hayley exclaimed excitedly. Carly just nodded like she knew who that was supposed to be. "He's Nicky's boyfriend!" the employee stopped writing and looked up at the other teen, maybe she just meant boyfriend as a boy that was his friend. "One time I went into his room and they were-"

"Ok that's enough out of you," Nick informed, placing a hand over the babbling girl's mouth. So that just ruined any plans Carly had of writing her number on his coffee cup, she should have expected it though; attractive, taken and gay.

"So boyfriend huh?" she asked casually, getting started on the soy latte. "You guys probably make a cute couple."

"Well I don't like to brag," Nick joked, seeming to relax once he realized that she didn't have a problem with it.

"Shame though, I thought you were pretty cute," Carly said without thinking then internally berating herself, the brunette smirked and shook his head slightly.

"Well we have been together nearly four years, so I guess he must think I'm pretty cute too."

"Wow, four years; that's a long time."

"When you know, you know," Nick said with a shrug. Soon after, the waitress had finished with their order and was placing them in take away containers. They continued to talk about Jeff; Carly was actually smiling for the first time today as he recounted some stories about his boyfriend and how the three of them had planned to go to the park to feed the duck per Hayley's request. Once she handed them their food, the siblings left, leaving her to return to reality and to do some work.

The next day, Carly was pleasantly surprised when Nick came back but he wasn't alone; there was a blonde teen guy with him who was just a little taller than the brunette. Nick introduced the blonde as Jeff his boyfriend. The waitress reiterated that they did indeed make a cute couple; Jeff laughed and shook his head at her comment. They ordered a drink before sitting down in a booth by the window; Carly was completely distracted the whole time they were there. She watched as one would say something and the other would chuckle and roll their eyes, how they would play with each other's fingers and get lost in conversation. It was so adorable too see.

**There it is ^**

**Leave a review I answer all of them :)  
**

**Also I have about six stories at the moment with over a 1000 words for each so hopefully I can publish a few more soon. **

**Follow me on tumblr at squigglegiggleme**

Carly gave up any ideas she had about getting together with Nick after she saw them together and hoped one day she could have a relationship like that.


End file.
